


Something to Hide

by fysupermega



Category: SuperNega, supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Doppelganger, Gen, Minor Violence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fysupermega/pseuds/fysupermega
Summary: A few days have gone by since Matt's returned from his visit home, but there's still something hanging in the air. Ryan is still grappling with what happened that night, but could Matt be hiding his own demons?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of "The Nightmare Begins," as well as the "Camelot" SuperNega Prompt.

“I’m gonna grab us a table.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

Grabbing some napkins and seizing his phone from inside his jacket pocket, Ryan walked to a secluded table. Well, as secluded of a table as you can get at a Taco Bell.

It was Matt’s idea to grab some Taco Bell on the way home that night, though Ryan was the one who insisted on eating there. Matt had come back from his break three days before, and the two had barely spoken. There was no hostility, and they had been able to record videos no problem. There was just uncomfortable silence between them whenever they weren’t working. Maybe some time away from the apartment and the Grump Space, no matter how brief, could get them out of their funk?

Ryan sighed. He knew it was no use. Ever since that night at the apartment, and at the Grump Space, he knew he wouldn’t be the same. He was still trying to make sense of it all. Hell, if it wasn’t for the scars and bruises that were just now beginning to fade, he would think he just had a few fucked up nightmares. Just like he always had.

Just like he always had...

As he opened Twitter and began to wait for Matt, he allowed his mind wander to what had happened.

* * *

“Who exactly are you?”

“I’m you, in a way,” the entity said, sitting at the kitchen table and taking a sip of his drink. “Though, an argument could be made to the contrary.”

Ryan was standing at the stove, battered, bruised, and with slashes all across his chest and arms, making pancakes for his new guest. Because that’s what you do when a possible demon with a large dagger that’s just beat the shit out of you wants pancakes.

“ _What_ are you?” Ryan asked more forcefully, walking a plate of hotcakes and syrup over to the table. He took a seat opposite the abomination.

“Oh, like usual there’s no pleasing you,” the _thing_ said. “Let’s just say, I’m the embodiment of all your worse fears.”

“Well, do you have a name?” _Or should I just call you asshole?_  Ryan added in his head. Even he knew it was no use insulting this thing outright.

“Eeriemagee, though just Eerie for short,” his guest said, taking a bite.

If Ryan wasn’t terrified right now, he would have rolled his eyes. _Really,_ he thought. _Eeriemagee? A stupid pun?_

“I thought it would be appropriate,” Eerie said with a knowing smile. “And no, I’d prefer if you didn’t call me Asshole.”

Ryan froze.

“That’s right, Magee. You're aren't even safe _in your own head._ ”

* * *

“Ryan!”

Ryan jumped, dropping his phone. Looking up, he found Matt was looking back at him, concerned.

“Dude, is everything okay?”

“What? Yeah, yeah, of course,” Ryan replied as he pocketed his phone, trying to play it off. “Just hungry is all.”

“Dude,” Matt sat down, passing over Ryan’s nachos, “same. I haven’t eaten anything all day.”

 _Thank god he bought it_ , Ryan thought. “So, how was your trip? We haven’t talked about it yet.”

“It was nice. It felt good to have a quick break.”

“Nice, I’ve been thinking…” As Ryan reached for a napkin, Matt took his opportunity and struck.

Grabbing the entire stack, Matt held them just out of reach, face plastered with a shit-eating grin.

“Matt, I need a napkin.”

“Well just grab one!”

Ryan tried, and again they were taken out of reach.

“Matt!” Ryan smiled.

The two began a playful battle over the control of the napkins for a moment or two. Ryan thought they must be the bane of the employees’ existence, but fuck it, it's about time they had some fun.

Ryan grabbed onto Matt’s arm, in the process pulling down a bit of Matt’s jacket sleeve, and…

“Matt,” Ryan said, the fun and games coming to a screeching halt. “What happened to your arm?”

Matt’s face dropped, setting down the napkins and fixing his sleeve. “Nothing, nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Matt, when you were in South Carolina, did anything weird happen?”

“No, of course not.”

“Really? You didn’t have any weird nightmares or anything?”

Matt looked at Ryan questioningly. “How did you…”

“Because…” Ryan held out his arm, pulling up his own sleeve and showing Matt the now scabbed over slash marks. “The same happened to me.”

In silence, Matt did the same, showing deep scratch and bite wounds.

“I feel like we need to talk about this,” Ryan said, head going at a thousand miles an hour.


End file.
